camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Semi Minolta (I) and II
The Semi Minolta (セミ・ミノルタ) is a series of Japanese 4.5×6 folders made by Molta then by Chiyoda Kōgaku (the predecessors of Minolta). Their body is inspired by the Ikonta A or Nettar, but they are not plain copies. The Semi Minolta The original model It is retrospectively called "Semi Minolta I" by the collectors, but advertised at the time as "Semi Minolta". has a folding finder, no body release and no cover for the red windows This is not what is said in Francesch (p. 74) nor in (p. 672), but both seem to make a mistake. . The finder is offset to the left and there is an accessory shoe, very slightly offset to the right. The film is wound by a key, situated at the bottom right (when holding the camera to take portrait pictures). The camera is embossed Minolta in the front leather. This model is announced at the end of 1934: it is mentioned as soon available in the photo notes column of the December 1934 issue of Asahi Camera , p. 342. . It is advertised in Japanese magazines from 1935 to 1938. , p. 342. An advertisement in the July 1936 issue of Shashin Shinpō Reproduced in , p. 97. shows the camera with what seems to be a folding frame finder, while another advertisement dated August 1937 Published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 97. shows a folding optical finder. The lens is a front-cell focusing Coronar 75/4.5 and the shutter is a Crown, first with T, B, 5–100 speeds and later with T, B, 5–200 speeds. The price was ¥65, with an accessory rangefinder sold for extra ¥15. The Semi Minolta II Early version The Semi Minolta II (called simply "Semi Minolta" in some advertisements) It is identified as a "Semi Minolta I" by Francesch (p. 74) and as a "Semi Minolta I (1935 type)" by (p. 672), but at least one advertisement shows "Semi Minolta II". adds a body release and a cover for the red windows. The finder and the accessory shoe are moved very slightly to the right, to leave space for the body release. The two knobs at the ends of the top plate are higher. The Semi Minolta II is introduced at the end of 1937 and advertised in 1938 and 1939 , p. 97. . An advertisement in the January 1938 issue of Shashin Shinpō Reproduced in , p. 97. offers it with a Prontor II shutter (175–1, B, T) and what seems to be an f/3.5 lens, for ¥105. The accessory rangefinder is still offered, for ¥18. The following year, an advertisement in the January 1939 issue of the same magazine Reproduced in , p. 97. offers two lens options: * Coronar 75/4.5 lens and Crown B shutter (¥100) It is the model pictured by as a Semi Minolta I (p. 672). ; * Coronar 75/3.5 lens and Crown B shutter (¥120) It is the model pictured by Francesch as a Semi Minolta I (p. 74). . Some accessories are listed too: * accessory rangefinder (¥18); * hood for 25mm filters, for the f/4.5 lens (¥1.50); * hood for 30mm filters, for the f/3.5 lens (¥1.70); * small ever ready case, for the camera only (¥5.00); * big ever ready case, for the camera with the rangefinder (¥5.50). Late version The late Semi Minolta II (called simply "Semi Minolta" in some advertisements) It is the model called Semi Minolta II by Francesch and . has a modified body. The holding strap has disappeared (p. 672) mentions some "Semi Minolta II" with a handle, but the features he uses to identify a camera as a Semi Minolta II are not very clear. and there is only one red window, centred at the bottom of the back, protected by a vertically sliding cover. It is said that the finder opening button and the bed opening button are internally connected. , p. 342. This model is announced in 1940 and advertised from 1941 to 1943. , p. 342. An advertisement in the March 1941 issue of Shashin Bunka Reproduced in , p. 97. offers two lens choices, both with a Crown B shutter (T, B, 5&dnash;200): * Coronar f/4.5 lens (¥100) It is the model pictured by as a Semi Minolta II (p. 672). ; * Coronar f/3.5 lens (¥120) It is the model pictured by Francesch as a Semi Minolta II (p. 80). . The accessory rangefinder is still offered for ¥18. The Auto Semi Minolta The Auto Semi Minolta, released in 1937, has a coupled rangefinder contained in a top housing. The Auto Semi Minolta has a focusing system inspired by the Welta Weltur and an exposure counter inspired by the Plaubel Roll-Op models. The Semi Minolta III The Semi Minolta III is a postwar version of the I and II. It exists in three variants called A''', '''B and C''', with very little difference between the three. The Semi Minolta P The '''Semi Minolta P is a version with a tubular finder, released in 1951 at a time when the folding finders were beginning to be old-fashioned. It was the last folding camera made by Chiyoda. Notes Printed bibliography In Japanese: * Items 272–5 and 916–20. * Kawamata Masataku (川又正卓). Semi Minolta. In ''Supuringu kamera de ikou: Zen 69 kishu no shōkai to tsukaikata'' (スプリングカメラでいこう: 全69機種の紹介と使い方, Let's try spring cameras: The use of and actual examples from 69 machines). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppan-sha, 2004. ISBN 4-87956-072-3. Pp. 76–7. In French: * In English: * Pp. 672–3. * Links In English * Minolta folding cameras at the Manual Minolta website In Japanese: * Semi Minolta and Semi Minolta P at Puppy's Island Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: Japanese 4.5x6 rangefinder folding Category: Minolta Category: S Minolta, Semi